1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heatable fluid line having a tube, a connector that is arranged at an end of the tube and comprises an inlet channel with a longitudinal axis, and a heating rod that is arranged in the interior of the tube and projects laterally out of the connector through an outlet channel at a predetermined angle to the longitudinal axis, wherein a seal is arranged between the heating rod and the connector in an accommodation space which comprises a circumferential wall.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a connector for a heatable fluid line with an inlet channel having a longitudinal axis, a lateral outlet channel running at a predetermined angle to the longitudinal axis, and an accommodation space for a seal, which space connects to the outlet channel and comprises a circumferential wall with a center axis, wherein a seal is positionable in the accommodation space.
2. Description of the Background
A heatable fluid line and a connector for a heatable fluid line of this type are known from DE 10 2011 102 244 A1.
The invention is explained below on the basis of a fluid line that is used in order to transport urea from a supply container to a point of use. UREA is used, for example, in diesel engines in order to reduce the emission of nitrogen oxides.
If a fluid line of this type is installed in a motor vehicle, then at low outside temperatures, there is the risk of the urea freezing in the fluid line so that it is no longer flowable. It is therefore known to heat the fluid line and the connector.
If the connector comprises an inlet channel running in a straight line, that is, if the inlet channel continues into the outlet channel without changing direction, then the heating rod must be guided laterally out of the connector. Here, angles of 20° to 80° to the longitudinal axis are typical. The heating rod must be sealed at the outlet out of the connector in order to prevent a leakage of the heated fluid. To create the seal, a seal is used that is arranged in an accommodation space that connects to the outlet channel. This seal, which can for example be embodied as a toroidal sealing ring or O-ring, bears tightly against the heating rod and tightly against the circumferential wall, so that a leakage of fluid out of the connector through the outlet channel should not be possible.
However, it has been shown that this sealing function is not always performed with the necessary reliability.